La Elegida
by Roulette Russian
Summary: -Me alegra que lo menciones Edward, esa será tu tarea- Y aqui estoy velando el sueño de esa niña cumpliendo con mi deber: Proteger a la futura miembro del Clan Cullen. -¿Cuál es el problema?- .. -¡Quiero matarla!-..-Bueno, eso complica las cosas-
1. Chapter 1

Aca les dejo esta idea que se me vino a la cabeza y no pude controlarme y la subi..:) ojala les guste

_**La Elegida**_

Carlisle se acomodó en su gran sillón de terciopelo esperando que todos entráramos para comenzar con su relato.

Esme apretó cariñosamente su mano infundiéndole valor.

_-Los he reunido a todos aquí, porque Aro me acaba de comunicar un importante acontecimiento.-_

Todos esperamos expectantes que continuara.

_-Los Vulturi lograron localizar a la siguiente miembro de nuestro clan, su nacimiento será esta noche y el lugar es Forks, como ya se deben haber enterado Forks es nuestro origen por eso los Vulturi buscaron allí._

_La elegida es la primogénita del matrimonio Swan._

_Se preguntarán ¿Por que fue escogida no es así? -_

Asentimos levemente.

-_Aro y yo hemos investigado a lo largo de estos años todo lo que referente a la elegida. El matrimonio Swan pertenece a la descendencia de la primera líder neófita Marie Líe Swan, aunque ella desafortunadamente padeció en lucha, su familia perduró y de alguna forma aun desconocida para nosotros, estos acontecimientos alteraron la materia genética de la niña que nacerá esta noche- explicó._

-¿Qué tiene de diferente?- cuestionó Alice

_-Muchas cosas, un ejemplo seria su inmunidad a sus dones- comento señalándonos – También lo es para con los Vulturi._

-Pero, yo si puedo verla, un poco borroso pero si puedo- añadió Alice frustrada.

_-La razón es porque ahora que todavía no nace, es aun indefensa a sus dones, pero con el paso del tiempo ya á una fortaleza impenetrable. Será imparable, y sus cualidades únicas nos beneficiarían en batalla.-_

-¿Debemos convertirla?- preguntó Emmett serio.

_-Por el momento no, debemos esperar a que crezca y madure, no sabemos como reaccionara ante la noticia._

-¿Entonces que debemos hacer?- pregunté

_-Me alegra que lo menciones Edward, esa sera tu tarea, protegerla.-_

-¿De qué debo protegerla?-

_-La noticia ha llegado a oídos y su sequito de neófitos atacaran en cualquier momento, claro si cuenta con sentido común esperara a que se fortalezca, pero no podemos arriesgarnos.-_

-¿Cuándo tiempo esperaremos?- preguntó Jasper.

_-Esperaremos lo necesario, pero lo mejor seria hasta que cumpla los diecisiete cuando aun este en la secundaria, así ustedes pueden interactuar con ella en su entorno y tal vez así le den más confianza.-_

-¿Cómo se llama Carlisle?- pregunté

_-Su nombre es Isabella Marie Swan, confió en que no permitirás que nada la dañe Edward, de lo contrario eso podría provocar otro enfrentamiento contra los neófitos y no les aseguro que saldremos bien parados en ella. Ahora ella es una simple humana pero muy pronto será un arma letal.-_

Solo nos quedamos Carlisle y yo en el despacho de este, el resto de mi familia nos dieron privacidad.

Tome mi rostro entre mis manos ocultándome de la mirada de Carlisle.

-¿Qué pasa si no puedo controlarme?-

_-Edward…si dudara de tu autocontrol no te hubiera escogido en primer lugar ¿no lo crees?- bromeó sonriendo._

-¿Cuándo debo ir?-

_-Partirás al amanecer, pero por ningún motivo puedes dejar que nadie se percate de tu presencia, la vigilaras día y noche hasta que llegue el momento. Te podrás alimentar sin problemas en los bosques que rodean Forks.-_

Asentí mientras caminaba hacia la salida.

_-Y... ¿Edward?-_

Me voltee.

–¿Si?-

_-Confío en ti-_

Sonreí en agradecimiento mientras me alejaba de aquel lugar.

* * *

_Eso es todo..:)_

_Me dejan su opinion..o sugerencia..pues todavia no estoy segura si seguirla ultimamente estoy un poco ocupada pero siempre me hago un tiempo..!_

_Ojala les haya gustado.._

_Gracias por leer desde ya.._

_y _

_me dejan un lindo review?.. No cuesta NADA!:)_

_ale_


	2. Chapter 2

Holaaa! Todo es de Stephenie Meyer menos la idea que nacio de mi imaginacion(:

Espero que les guste:D

* * *

**Despedidas**

Bajé las escaleras con nerviosismo, este sería el primer contacto que tendría con humanos.

-Suerte- fue la única palabra pronunciada por Rosalie antes de que la perdiera de vista.

-¡Yo también te quiero Rose!- me burlé mientras escuchaba un bufido de su parte.

Esme se adelantó y me abrazó suavemente, susurrándome buenos deseos, le devolví el abrazo y rápidamente sus brazos fueron sustituidos por los pequeños de Alice.

-Amarás a la pequeña, no te preocupes demasiado ¿si?- me aconsejó riendo.-

-Alice…podré controlarme…ya sabes..- le comenté susurrando pasando por alto que todos en la casa de igual manera lo escucharían.

Su sonrisa desapareció por lo que pude percibir, segundos.

_Debes ponerte límites Edward, esto es importante para todos nosotros…no puedes echarlo a perder por un desliz de tu autocontrol. Mantente al margen. Cumple con tu misión y no te involucres demasiado con la pequeña…aún no sabemos como terminará todo esto, lo mejor sería que no te encariñaras demasiado con ella._

Asentí sin saber que más decir.

Besé las mejillas de Alice antes de finalmente alejarme en compañía de Emmett, Jasper y Carlisle hacia la biblioteca, donde recibiría las coordenadas.

Carlisle sacó un pequeño libro del cajón principal y en un segundo desdobló ágilmente un mapa, el cual con letras algo gastadas, rezaba

"WESTERN UNITED STATES"

En algunos puntos principales pude reconocer la esbelta escritura de Aro Vulturi.

40°23′3″N 111°47′31″O / 40.38417, -111.79194.

En un color verde más llamativo pintada estaba la carretera mas utilizada. La 101.

Carlisle levantó la vista del mapa para mirarme.

_¿Podrás hacerlo?_

-Claro que si-

-Carlisle, no quiero echar a perder tus ideas pero ¿Has tomado en cuenta a los licántropos?- Jasper comentó con su habitual tono formal interrumpiendo momentáneamente nuestra conversación.

-Naturalmente Jasper, luego de años de planificación, si lo he hecho, pero ni Aro ni yo hemos tomado muy en cuenta la supuesta amenaza, pues además de estar a kilómetros de nuestro objetivo, no se han reportado nuevas ascendencias de linajes. Aparentemente Ephraim Black fue el último, pero Edward- regreso su atención hacia mi – Cualquier situación fuera de lo normal, solo tienes que avisar ¿De acuerdo?-

Con un seco golpe cerró la gruesa tapa forrada de verde mate antes de poner el libro en su lugar original.

-Suerte Edward- se despidió Emmett dándome unas fuertes palmadas en la espalda. Las despedidas no eran lo suyo.

Jasper solamente asintió para después desaparecer.

En silencio Carlisle me condujo escaleras abajo.

_Sigo pensando que es una mala idea… ¿Qué tendría de especial una simple humana? _Y allí Rosalie.

-Recuerda Edward, debes proteger a esa niña, no importa la forma pero hazlo…-

-Lo haré, lo prometo.-

* * *

_Cuando al fin visualicé los tupidos bosques rebosantes y verdes, supe que había llegado._

* * *

Y aca vuelvo..ojala no les haya molestado la espera..pero las ideas me venian a montones y el tiempo apenas me alcanzaba..

GRACIAS por todo el apoyo que le dieron a la idea..fue impresionante de verdad!(:

Como ultima cosa...la historia va a transcurrir en diferentes años..conforme Bella cresca..les prometo que les va a encantar.. y en cuanto a el pacto con los vulturi lo unico que puedo adelantar es que no todo es lo que parece..

eeste capitulo no es ni largo ni con mucha accion pero despues viene lo mejor(:

Espero de todo corazon que les haya gustadoo. reviews?

Haber..ahora mismo me pongo a escribir los siguientes capitulos..(más largos) capaz..suba pronto asi que atentas!

**_gracias a: _**

**_Haloh _**

**_Angela _**

**_michi nolet_**

**_marrie_**

**_Liah Dragga_**

**_gLaDyz KaUliTz CuLlen_**

**_Ayame chan (gracias por tu voto!) :D_**

**_Kiyoky_**

**_Aiiram_**

**_Kanna White_**

**_Mar Cullen 20_**

**_LuFer Gosh_**

**_Tragedy of Nightmares_**

**_aiko-nat_**

**_camilitha cullen_**

**_jekitapattz19_**

**_Stellita Cullen_**

**_Alicia Coni_**

**_Ana - bello- cullen_**

**_Brianda Cullen_**

**_Daniele Von Cullen_**

**_Sorbel Cullen_**

**_Victoria Bowen_**

* * *

hasta el proximo(:

ale.


	3. Chapter 3

_Todo de Stephenie Meyer.. La idea mia(:_

_Lean nota abajo y depsues me matan si? __Acomodense bien y ojala les guste_

* * *

**Peligro**

El fresco viento de la temprana madrugada sobrevolaba mis oídos como suaves y silenciosos murmullos, mis pasos casi imperceptibles eran delatados por las hojas resquebrajadas de otoño que se destrozaban bajo mis rápidos pasos.

Contemple por última vez el cielo de esa noche, la luna se alzaba en lo alto del firmamento rodeado de una aureola color plata dándole un brillo casi irreal.

Apresure mi paso cambiando de vez en cuando mi camino para despistar a cualquiera que se atreviese a seguirme.

Y el peso de la responsabilidad cayó sobre mí de golpe al contemplar ese grueso cartel de metal oxidado que con letras levemente antiguas me daba la bienvenida a Forks. De nuevo.

Con desesperación me cuestione si esto realmente funcionaria… después de todo no había tenido mucho contacto con humanos en los últimos años, pero aun así Carlisle me había aconsejado no desconfiar de mi experiencia. Solo serían unos cuantos años junto a una chica y no pude evitar rememorar la mirada culpable de Alice antes de despedirme, ella sabía lo que pasaría realmente, pero ella extrañamente no había interferido en nada, ella lo dejaría pasar.

Y por mi mente cruzó la imagen de esa niña, esa hermosa niña, su llanto, su rostro y sus grandes ojos chocolates.

Con rapidez deje atrás los edificios que reposaban sobre sus viejos cimientos de piedra, que yo aún recordaba y me dirigí directamente hacia el hospital dónde como si de una barrera se tratara algo me freno.

El aroma.

Ese aroma.

Podía sentir el sabor de esa sangre deslizándose por mi garganta.

En aquel instante no quedó ningún rastro de la persona que tanto esmeraba en parecer, las barreras cayeron y ninguna pantalla encubría mi verdadera naturaleza.

Yo era un vampiro, débil, sediento y aquella era la sangre mas dulce que nunca había olido.

Mi garganta ardía impaciente como si me quemara. Sentía la boca reseca rebosante de la ponzoña acumulada en mi interior, mis colmillos rasgaban mis labios, mientras mis músculos se contraían, preparados para saltar.

Involuntariamente seguí mi camino donde salte de un árbol a otro arrastrándome hacia mi locura.

Y ella estaba ahí.

Envuelta en sabanas de algodón blanco reposaba sobre el regazo de esa mujer.

La sangre penetró mi organismo con más fuerza aún.

Y me sostuve de una rama frondosa del árbol donde estaba escondido, observando.

Negué con la cabeza frenéticamente tratando en vano de controlar mis acciones, tratando de alejarme de es lugar, pero sencillamente no podía, mi cuerpo no respondía a ningún reclamo y allí plantado estaba, esperando inconscientemente el momento perfecto para terminar con aquella pequeña, mi presa.

Con desesperación tragué la ponzoña que demandante me incitaba a atacarla

Y la mujer de allí, solo seria otra victima más, un contratiempo.

Primero la mataría a ella, limpia y silenciosamente.

Y luego cuando tuviera el camino libre, a la pequeña.

Con horror escuché mis pensamientos una y otra vez.

Ese no era yo.

No podía deshonrar así a Carlisle.

No podía echar al traste los años de reprimir esos diabólicos deseos.

Y en ese simple instante todo había dejado de importarme.

La voz que hablaba en mi cabeza reía triunfante ante su victoria.

Bajé del árbol perdiéndome fácilmente entre las sombras de esa noche, la noche que sería testigo del acto más atroz que cometería.

"_Debes ponerte límites Edward, esto es importante para todos nosotros…no puedes echarlo a perder por un desliz de tu autocontrol."_

Odie a Alice en el momento en que esa simple frase se filtro en mi cabeza, silenciando por completo la segunda voz.

Tomé la rama que poseía entre mis manos arrancándola por completo de su tronco madre, lastimando mis manos con las astillas restantes, en vano tratando de reprimir una vez más ese impulso inhumano de atacar a la pequeña.

Porque yo aún me consideraba humano.

Contemplé por última vez con rapidez la pulsera de papel que colgaba de la pequeña mano de la niña.

_"ISABELLA SWAN"_

Y el sentimiento de culpa volvió a apoderarse de mí, cuando recordé como minutos atrás había pensado en matar a esa pequeña.

A esa indefensa humana.

Quien irónicamente.

Era la clave para la salvación de mi mundo.

Desvié la vista antes de volver por el mismo camino que horas atrás había cruzado, sentí como el viento fresco del amanecer apuñalaba mi rostro y cuando al fin llegué a esa casa y solo en ese momento, aislado de todo, me sentí seguro.

En mi hogar.

* * *

-Lo siento Carlisle, no podré solo…-

-¿Qué ha pasado Edward, la niña esta bien?- cuestionó con voz alterada.

-Ella esta bien…Carlisle….Es mucho mas fuerte que yo….no podré hacerlo solo-

-Edward, solo tienes que….."-

-Lo siento Carlisle- le corté antes de arrojar el teléfono y subir hasta la ventana apartando algunas ramas que entorpecían mi vista donde con insaciable hambre volví a visualizar a la niña. Deleitándome con cada movimiento, con cada gesto.

No podía matarla.

No debía matarla.

Y reía con ironía pensando.

Yo, su supuesto guardián, encargado de su vida, protector de su existencia.

_Yo, su mayor peligro._

* * *

_Tiene todo derecho de odiarme con su almaaa..!_

_PERDON NO ES SUFICIENTE_

_me siento recontra mal por haberles dejado tantop tiempo..hasta considere dejar permanentemente la pagina..pero hoy me sente en la pc..y despues de dos horas de tratar de esscribir algo me rendi...sali a la calle a comprar un refresco y cuando volvi PAF! magia..y todo se escribio solo..encerio si no es de su agrado ..diganmelo..sinceramente..por favor..hace tiempo que no escribo nada..o mas bien tengo muchas ideas..y demasiada presion..y ahora subo cuando se supone que debo estudiar ciencias para un examen este mismo viernes..aaa deseenme suerteee! y perdon a todas las que leen mis otras historias. las continuare en esta semana si me es posible..adelantare dos capitulos y ahora mismo los empiezo porque ustedes se merecen lo mejor y por ultima vez me disculpo por la espera...ojala haya valido la penaaa...haber..para las que preguntan..la historia va a transcurrir como ya dije en diferentes años..no se preocupen lo bueno esta por comenzar..y me disculpan si no conteste reviews la vez de examenes.. pero valoro enormemente el apoyo que le estan dando a esta historia..que sin ustedes seguiria estando en la ultima pagina de un cuaderno viejo..MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODAS! ahh y si compensa de algo...este es el capitulo mas largo..HASTA AHORA. diganme PORFAVOR SUS OPINIONES! PORFAVOR..aunque esten enojadas conmigo ..dejen su firma.._

_GRACIAS a las que leyeron la nota..aunque no deberia escribirla..me parecia necesario darles una buena explicacion._

_les amo con mi vidaa!_

_ale._


	4. Chapter 4

Todo de Stephanie Meyer.. nada mio.. bla bla bla.

Ya se que probablemente me odian.. si.. estoy segura de que si.. no les interesaran mis explicaciones ni mis problemas, no hay excusas para cosas asi.

Lean.

* * *

**_El regreso._**

Los macizos e impenetrables muros blancos se alzaban entre la espesura que rodeaba la gran y antigua mansión de los Cullen, que consumida por los años, mantenía aun un aura indiscutible de misterio y elegancia.

Los grandes ventanales del piso superior mostraban su solitario y vacío interior.

Habían pasado décadas desde la última vez que alguien había estado en ese lugar.

_Donde todo había comenzado._

Permanecí en el segundo piso de la mansión cuando a lo lejos pude percibir la presencia de mi familia acercándose.

Y me odie por haber hecho esa llamada.

Me había hecho quedar como un inútil e inexperimentado niño frente a mi maestro.

Para colmo era la primera vez en que me encomendaban una misión tan importante y la había arruinado. Carlisle me había elegido por sobre mis demás hermanos y le había fallado.

El fue el primero en llegar.

_¿Y si realmente subestime el autocontrol de Edward?_

Ese simple comentario, resonó en mi mente, una y otra vez, sabia que lo había decepcionado y aunque Carlisle no lo demostrara, sabia que estaba molesto, le había demostrado con esa simple vacilación que no estaba listo, que se había equivocado conmigo, de nuevo.

Traté de concentrarme en los otros pensamientos de mi familia.

Pude ver a través de los ojos de Esme el panorama que se presenta en la planta baja.

Emmett caminaba apesumbrado había la sala llevando de la mano a Rosalie, la cual lucia una desvergonzada sonrisa casi como si les gritara a todos: SE LOS DIJE.

Jasper se me mantenía alejado de los demás y por las matices de sus rápidos pensamientos casi pareciera que no le sorprendía en absoluto aquella situación.

_-¿Ohh, la pequeña niñita te tentó Eddie?- _

Odiaba como Rosalie se regodeaba en la situación.

Esme miró con nostalgia la chimenea enfrente de ella y los recuerdos volvieron a su mente.

Baje.

No podía tenerlos allí todo el dia y por como conocía a Carlisle probablemente querría que le explicara cada detalle de lo que había pasado.

Mientras más rápido terminara con eso, mejor.

Bajé las escaleras hasta el salón principal, ignorando olímpicamente todo lo que me rodeaba, había demasiados recuerdos en este lugar.

Fijé distraídamente mi vista en Alice y como si alguien me hubiera tumbado de un golpe, las imágenes atacaron mi mente.

_Yo, jadeando sediento fuera del hospital, mirando por la ventana._

Y la rabia me invadió.

Corrí hacia Alice y antes de que alguien me lo impidiera la acorrale contra la pared.

-Lo sabias-

-Yo… Edward de veras, te juro que yo…- Su rostro se contorsiono con pena.

_Yo, preparándome para saltar._

-¡Tu lo sabias maldita sea!- grité – ¡Y aún así me dejaste venir, sabias que podría atacarla! Te pareció gracioso Alice, ¿verme allí?-

_Yo, corriendo._

-No, claro que no Edward…..-

-¡Pude haberla matado Alice!-

Sentí la mano de Carlisle en mi hombro y me avergoncé

Alice no tenia la culpa de nada, después de todo había sido yo el que no se había podido contener.

-Pero no lo hiciste Edward, no la mataste-

Relaje mi postura y deje ir a Alice que reprimiendo unos secos sollozos se junto con Jasper, que al otro lado de la sala me fulminaba con la mirada mientras abrazaba a Alice.

Emmett vino hacia mí.

-No es tu culpa Edward, nos pudo haber pasado a todos-

Por alguna razón sus palabras no me reconfortaron.

Todavía no podía creer que realmente me había pasado aquello, Las palabras de Esme me parecieron muy lejanas y las pequeñas risitas de Rosalie sofocadas en el eco de la mansión se perdieron lentamente.

Cerré los ojos y sin poder contenerme reviví la sensación.

Tan contradictoriamente placentera como dolorosa.

Y aunque todavía no lo hubiera discutido con Carlisle, estaba seguro.

_Había encontrado a mi tua._

Lleve mis manos a mi rostro ante la revelación mientras trataba de volver en mí.

-¿Cómo es la niña Edward?- me cuestionó cautelosamente Esme con voz dulce.

-Es hermosa-

Y era cierto, al estar siempre rodeado de tantos seres diabólicamente perfectos me había olvidado de cómo se veían los humanos, con todas sus imperfecciones y cualidades, con su inocencia y su ingenuidad.

Tan ignorantes de todo los males que les rodeaban.

Esme sonrió casi imperceptiblemente al escucharme.

-¿Y ahora que haremos?- le preguntó Emmett a Carlisle repentinamente.

-¿Hacer con que?- cuestioné.

-No te molestes Edward, pero creo que dado lo que acaba de pasar, alguien más debería seguir con la misión, alguien a quien no le afecte tanto- me contesto, no con un tono de burla o decepción mas bien con uno de pena.

_Me tenían pena._

-Yo creo que tienen razón Edward, podrías seguir participando en la misión, pero en algo menos peligroso, la niña no puede correr riesgos- le secundo Jasper, enviándome silenciosamente ondas de tranquilidad.

_Esto no puede empeorar._

Miré c a Carlisle esperando que dijera algo.

-Creo que tienen razón Edward, esto ya es de por si bastante difícil y no podemos… arriesgarnos a perder a la niña, creo que deberías ceder tu lugar, al menos hasta que estés listo…-

-Carlisle, quiero hacerlo…de verdad-

-Edward piensa en nosotros, piensa en la niña, si fallas no habrá vuelta atrás…- hablo por fin Alice.

Me voltee hacia ella con la ceja levantada y la mire con desden.

-Alguna visión que quieras compartir con nosotros hermana

¿O prefieres decirla después de que ocurra?-

Alice apretó la mandíbula con rabia.

-Te veo fallar,_ de nuevo._-

-No fallaré-

-¿A quien engañas Edward? Eres débil-

-Alice…basta…- le advirtió Carlisle.

-¿Eso crees? Soy mucho más experimentado que tu, he hecho cosas que tu ni puedes imaginar alcanzar, he luchado por y para mi familia, y la he protegido mientras en cambio tu matabas a gente inocente por el simple hecho de que estabas hambrienta, por el simple placer de hacerlo- me acerqué a su rostro y seguí, tratando de ignorar la humillación que reflejaban sus ojos y la sorpresa de sus pensamientos- Yo escucho tus pensamientos cada vez que pasamos cerca de los humanos, yo veo tus ojos y huelo tu sed, no me hables de debilidad cuando en lo único que piensas desde que volvimos aquí es en alimentarte-

Alice retrocedió algunos pasos y me observo con escepticismo.

-Hazlo entonces, si te crees tan invencible Edward, pero si decides irte ahora con ella, no vuelvas hasta terminar lo que empezaste- dicho esto desapareció y Jasper también lo hizo.

Carlisle suspiro exasperado.

-Sabia que no era buena idea traer a Alice de nuevo aquí, este lugar no le trae buenas vibraciones…- hablo para si mismo y luego volteo hacia mi. –Edward, perdona a Alice, se que no fue su intención decirte todas esas cosas, pero esta molesta porque su don ha empezado a fallar con la niña y tenia miedo que algo como esto sucediera, esto es algo para lo que ella no esta preparada-

-No tiene razón para ponerse de esa forma, Aro te advirtió de esto, no veo porque su reacción…-

Carlisle alzo la mirada sonriendo.

-Ojala repitieras eso cuando la niña crezca y pueda hilar pensamientos por si misma, créeme que no te gustara ser ignorante de ellos, y aun mas cuando estos pueden ayudarte a protegerla, todo lo que ella piensa, siente, escucha o sabe, no podrás saber nada de ella…solo lo que percibes…- explico y callé.

-¿Ahora entiendes lo que siente Alice?.. Ella se siente inútil, si no puede ver el futuro ¿Cómo podrá ayudar a la niña?-

Asentí y solo en ese momento me di cuenta de que Carlisle le había ordenado al resto de la familia que nos dejaran solos.

-Quiero regresar junto a ella Carlisle, se que podré cuidarla bien…-

-Se que podrás Edward, no olvides que confiamos en ti, todos… –_Incluso Alice _

_-_Creo que debemos irnos ya... – murmuró después de una pausa, seguramente Esme, Emmett y Rosalie estaban pendientes de la conversación.

-Ten cuidado Edward ¿De acuerdo? Si surge algún inconveniente siéntete libre de llamarme-

-Lo haré Carlisle-

Carlisle me contempló unos minutos antes de desaparecer.

Y a lo lejos escuché como Esme hablaba con Emmett.

-Espero que esto termine pronto-

-¿Bromeas Esme? Esto acaba de comenzar...- murmuró Emmett y su risa se perdió entre el fuerte viento de la tormenta.

* * *

Y no muy lejos de alli, una pequeña niña se removió inquieta en su cuna.

Casi como si presintiera lo que vendria despues.

Pero eso sería imposible...¿_no?_

* * *

_Ok, el peor regreso que puedo tener._

_Estoy totalemente fuera de practica en esto de escribir, me sumergi en otros libros, en otras cosas y me olvide de lo que alguna vez ame con mi alma. Escribir para ustedes._

_Probablemente se habran olvidado de esta historia y la mayoria ni siquiera leera esta nota, saldran de aqui lo mas rapido que puedan y no las culpo, eso mismo haria yo, pero bueno ojala me equivoque._

_La historia en si es un recopilado de experiencias mias, obviamente vistas desde otro punto de vista.. como en esos momentos que te preguntas..¿Alguien me esta viendo ahora mismo? ¿Alguien me esta cuidando sin que yo lo note?_

_Y sigo la historia que deje escondida hace tiempo.. porque mas de una volvio aqui solo para no quedarse con la duda de que realmente no mori. __Me merezco lo peor y soy consiente de ello._

_ dejen un review por favor.. diciendo que no sirvo para esto o que les gusto..__ o que me extrañaron o preguntando porque carajo volvi. _

_Algo que me demuestre que todavia estan ahi. __Tienen que estar ahi._

_Ale._


	5. Chapter 5

_Holaaa:) vuelvo con este capitulo que mas bien de transicion.. no es largo pero es importante en el avance de la historia.._

_lean_

**_

* * *

_**

**_Revelaciones._**

Eran cerca de la tres de la madrugada cuando la niña se revolvió inquieta en su cuna, la enfermera de guardia yacía a un lado de la puerta profundamente dormida.

Mis manos temblaban cuando cautelosamente deslice el vidrio de la ventana de la habitación, dejando un pequeño espacio libre.

Deslice mi mano por el hueco de la ventana y con brusquedad estire las cortinas de color marfil, haciéndolas chirriar.

Eso seria suficiente.

La puerta se abrió de par en par y la enfermera entro caminando soñolientamente hasta la cuna de la niña. La tomo en brazos y la meció suavemente. Isabella se calmo luego de unos minutos y la mujer volvió a salir de puntillas dejando tras ella una estela de un silencio tranquilo y apaciguador.

Un frío viento hizo volar violentamente las cortinas y el constante golpe de los malgastados vidrios de la ventana chocando contra su marco inquietaron nuevamente a Isabella.

Suspire, así había sido todas las noches.

Aunque habían pasado casi una semana completa desde la primera vez que me enfrentaba a su aroma, el dolor insoportable en mi garganta persistía salvajemente y aun cuando me hube alimentado hasta sobrepasar completamente mi ración habitual no podía bajar la guardia ni por un segundo.

Un leve brisa hacia el norte y estaría nuevamente hipnotizado por el glorioso aroma de su sangre.

La pequeña criatura me tenía atrapado en cuerpo y en lo que quedaba de mi alma, cada respiración suya era como un recordatorio de lo que con tanto trabajo había logrado. Mantenerla viva.

Pero… ¿Cuánto tiempo más soportaría sin lanzarme sobre su garganta?

¿Cómo no pensar en su sangre, si cada vez que cerraba los ojos veía su sangre escarlata correr por mis labios?

Me era también imposible no pensar en cada palabra que me había dicho Alice, sin importar que estuvieran completamente inundadas por el odio, luego de analizarlas una y otra vez casi podía decirse que había tratado de advertirme, de prevenirme.

Fallaría de nuevo, esa mera posibilidad ya no parecía tan lejana como había pensado esa tarde en el despacho de Carlisle, el dia que nos había hablado por primera vez de Isabella.

Todo había cambiado y los demás lo había notado mucho antes de que yo siquiera lo aceptara.

¿Entonces por qué le había rogado a Carlisle otra oportunidad? Era simple, quería demostrarle que no había malgastado su tiempo conmigo, Entonces… ¿Cómo negar lo innegable?

Yo no podía con esto, y en vez de haberlo aceptado en un principio, me había condenado a mi mismo. Era débil y pronto eso quedaría mas que demostrado.

Yo, Edward Cullen, el pupilo del mas grande vampiro vegetariano, había sucumbido ante una niña de apenas una semana de vida

¿Qué pasaría cuando creciera?

Observe su pequeño cuerpo ocultado bajo las mantas de lana y desee que nunca lo hiciera, desee con devoción que muriera esa misma noche si era posible, desee que desapareciera si eso hacia desaparecer también el ardor de mi garganta.

El llanto de Isabella rompió el momentáneo silencio, agite nuevamente las cortinas y la enfermera apareció.

Contemple el sonrosado rostro de Isabella cuando la mujer la tomo en sus brazos, facilitándome la vista

¿Por qué razón debíamos tener un miembro más en el Clan? Éramos fuertes sin Isabella, éramos invencibles sin ella, éramos una familia y la niña Swan era un contratiempo, un obstáculo.

¿Por qué debíamos aceptarla en nuestro clan entonces? Solo era una humana frágil y torpe, que arruinaría todo.

La enferma la recostó y se fue.

La niña jugo con sus dedos unos momentos antes de girarse hacia la ventana y observo con diversión las ramas de un árbol que se mecía a la distancia.

Solo era una humana, una humana común y nada más.

-No necesitamos tus increíbles poderes y tampoco tus incomparables dones. No necesitamos que nos protejas ni que nos salves- hablé tan bajo que me sorprendió cuando Isabella buscaba el lugar de donde procedía mi voz.

-No te necesitamos Isabella Swan- murmuré con desdén y penetre en el bosque para alejarme de aquel aroma tan embriagante.

¿Para que negarlo y esconder mi enojo tras un biombo de mediocridad? Odiaba a esa niña, odiaba la forma en que se había ganado a cada uno de los miembros de mi familia sin siquiera haber aprendido aun a hablar.

Odiaba la idea de que ella, una simple niña, podía resultar una amenaza para mí y para todo lo que había logrado.

Y debía enfrentarlo, retirarme no era una opción como tampoco lo era llamar nuevamente a Carlisle.

La verdad de la situación me golpeo en la cara.

Esta vez, estaría solo.

* * *

Cuando me hube alimentado hasta saciarme, volví sobre mis pasos y subí de nuevo al frágil árbol que me había resguardado horas atrá sol casi había salido cuando un hombre bajo y calvo entro a la habitación de Isabella, detrás de el pasaron también los padres de la niña.

Renné y Charlie.

El hombre se acerco a Isabella cautelosamente y la observo ávidamente mientras escribía en una planilla, luego se volteo hacia Charlie.

-El estado de la niña es excelente, el parto no ha tenido complicaciones e Isabella puede ir a casa hoy-

Charlie sonrió con agradecimiento y abrazo a Renné.

_Si solo pudiéramos cambiar lo que eres pequeña niña, solo debemos esconderte, si, si, ellos se olvidaran de ti pronto- _los pensamientos de Renné se volvían frenéticos.

¿Esconderla de quien?

Renné esbozo una pequeña sonrisa y miró al doctor.

-Ella estará bien con nosotros…-

-Eso no lo dudo… Ahora si me disculpan debo ir a coordinar los papeles para poder darla de alta ya regreso...- murmuró antes de desaparecer tras la puerta dejando a Charlie y Renné solos con la niña.

Ambos se acercaron a la cuna en la que estaba Isabella.

Y podía decir con toda sinceridad que la felicidad traspasaba cada uno de sus poros. Renné llevaba una modesta sortija en su mano derecha y Charlie la besaba a cada minuto, casi como asegurándose de que ella seguía ahí, de que no era un sueño.

Asomaron sus cabezas hacia Isabella.

-¿Crees que le gustara su cuarto Charlie?-

-Claro que si Renné, le fascinará, será maravilloso Renné, la veremos crecer… la veremos vivir…-

Ella sonrió con tristeza._ Ojala eso fuera verdad Charlie, ojala lo fuera._

Los pensamientos de Renné me confundían. ¿A que le temía?

-¿Qué crees que será cuando crezca?... Oh... Me encantaría tener a mi pequeña en el departamento de policías ¿Te imaginas a Isabella como jefa de policías?-

Renné rió con ganas unos minutos olvidándose de sus pasados pensamientos.

-¿O talvez doctora o arquitecta no crees?- insistió Charlie sonriendo con frescura.

La mujer asintió apesumbrada pero logró recomponerse a tiempo, lo suficientemente rápido para Charlie no lo notara.

-No importa lo que sea cuando crezca, solo deseo que sea feliz, que viva tanto como pueda y que sea libre…- murmuró Renné y acarició la mejilla de la niña.

Charlie beso su mejilla y la abrazo calidamente.

-Un gran futuro le espera a nuestra princesa Renné, será feliz, te prometo que haré hasta lo imposible para lograrlo…-

-Lo sé Charlie, lo sé…-

_Solo espero que nuestros esfuerzos sean suficientes._

Me aleje de la ventana lo más rápido que pude cuando Renne se volteo hacia mi, como si supiera exactamente que estaba allí, observá interne en el bosque totalmente desorientado.

¿A que le temía Renné? ¿Y que era exactamente lo que sabia?

* * *

Si, una mierda muy corta..pero algo es algo. buenoo! les quiero avisar que este sera CREO el ultimo capitulo que muestre a Bella como una bebe.. osea va a ir creciendo esporadicamente pasen los capitulos.. pero esta casi decidido que aqui termina su edad de inocencia :) ajjaja ok.

Y por ultimo.. GRACIAS GRACIAS! a todas las que siempre estan pendientes de la historia.. enserio son increibles chicas.. y no es solo por el hecho de que lean la historia..es por el hecho de que le dieron una oportunidad a este proyecto que al principio me parecio una porqueria pero con el que poco a poco me estoy encariñando.

Gracias por estar ahi siempre para mi y por siempre apoyarme en mis malos regresos.:S

Lo odiaron? Lo amaron?

Review!

Ale.


End file.
